Soul Fighters Series Page
The main page for the summaries of the Soul Fighters Series. In this page, you will find a short summary of each saga in the series and for each spin off story within the series' canon timeline. Series Intro One day, the soul of an ancient evil that nearly wiped out the light in all of existance broke free when technology became to advanced and when most of the people of the Souldra race became ingorant in the teachings of the past. But one family however escaped the onslaught and escaped to planet Neross (ne-ross) to find some of the Scattered Soulra and over time the family gave birth to 3 children: Monroe, Monty, and Flora. Each one of them held a special ability apon birth that would allow them to do incredible things. But to hide them from any one who could use them for misdeeds, so they sent Monty to live in the city, and Flora was sent to another town with alot of nature in it. With only Monroe Left with them, the family decided to train the boy when he was old enough, but tragity struck when an assasian from the Shadow Clan decided to hunt after the Babies and the Parents to use them as servants. The mother and father were struck down after fighting most of the assasian's forces, right before the young one's eyes. (he was at age 5 when it happened) The boy went to travel to his grandfather and live with him until he was an adult, but durning that time he lost the memories of his bother and sister. Years pass by and apon his 18th birthday his story begins. Soul Fighters Volume 1 The Renuion Arc Monroe is an 18 year old boy who spent his years with his grandfather after a tragic accident had taken away his parents. It was on his 18th Birthday he was told by the spirit of his mother that he had a brother and a sister that were to be united with him. And so Monroe sets out on a journey to find his Brother Monty and his Sister Flora. Traveling with him is his best friend named Bianca. After traveling to the location of where his sister was left, Monroe decided to ask it's mayor about Flora, who apparently was to be offered up as a bride to the leader of the branch of the Shadow Clan in that area. Monroe made a plan to rescue her and destroy that branch of the Shadow Clan. And with Flora's help they toppled many of its forces while traveling to the city where Monty now lives. The Shadow Castle Arc By the time they finally reached the city, Monroe became a seasoned fighter and struck fear in the Shadow Clan, because at this point there was only one more location that remained, and it was looming over the city where Monty was. And to Monroe's supprise, they managed to kidnap Monty and turn him into a gun master along as a master martial artist. When Monroe began his attack on the final base, Monty challanged him to a fight not knowing that he was sent to exterminate his own brother. The Battle ended with Monroe the victor who then convinced that Monty was being used to try and find his people as slaves for Clan Master Drack. Speaking of, the Clan Master himself attacked the trio, he attacked Flora who was then knocked out cold, then he went to Monty who had his back turned caring for his sister and was nearly killed by being hit in a pressure point. The sight of his siblings being knocked out like that gave Monroe the power he needed to finish off Drack and the rest of the Shadow Clan. With the Shadow Clan defeated Monroe and his family decided to like in the city and to try and do alot of good in it. Monroe and Bianca are married and are now living with Flora in a House in the neighborhood near the city, while Monty became a cop. Volume 2 The Crossover Arc A Few months later, Monroe and his friends are called in to investagate something that is cauing a dimential distoration on Neros. It was located in what appeared to be a labotary of some sort. Inside of it was a few people working on some machines. But the main machine that was behind the disturbance was a small game console that had Sonic Riders ''in it. Monroe being the Sonic Fan that he is decided to play it but once he picked up the controller he, Monty, Bianca, and Flora were sent to Mobius, where they meet Sonic and his friends. Monroe being the fastest being on his world decided to challegne Sonic to a race and ends up with them both having a tie. As soon as the two shook hands, Monroe felt a jolt of energy release inside of him as if he was ment to come in contact with the blue blur.. With no way of returning to thier world, Monroe and his friends decide to live on Mobius and train by helping the heroes with thier missions. Over a few months has passed and Monroe has grown more powerful then he was back on Neros, learing the art of transformations from the heroes. Monty even trained with Shadow to improve his own skills and learn energy moves. Soul Fighters: Black Chaos Volume 3 The Shawn Arc Monroe met the one person who would become his closest friend. Shawn the Game Master, who had arrived in Sonic Riders to race with Sonic.Shawn won the race with Sonic, which ended in a promice between him and Monroe to one day meet again. A few days later after he trained with the cast of ''Super Smash Bros Brawl Shawn and Monroe had thier first battle as rivals. They both were evenly matched but in the end, Shawn was the one to come out on top. Because of this loss, Monroe figured that there were people evenly matched with him or even more powerful than he was now. With that in mind, Monroe decided to train himself harder than has ever trained to improve his skills. Sometime later, Shawn returned to Mobius via his powers as a Game Master, to enter video games. Shawn went over to find Monroe who had trained himself all day every day since his loss to Shawn. Monroe remembered that Shawn has an Ability to leave and enter the Game Universe and had asked him to take him and his family to Planet Raeth, where Shawn lives, so they could live there. Shawn thought to himself and decided to have Raeth's best inventor, Carl, to help them create a new planet for him and his family, along with the people of Neross to live on. Monroe agreed to this and left for Planet Raeth to create the new world named, Planet Areth. After creating it, Monroe and Shawn returned to Mobius one last tme to gather up Monroe's Friends and Family and they all returned to Planet Raeth where there was a ship waiting for them to go to Neross. And with that, Monroe and his Family finally returned home. Volume 4 The Homecoming Arc While traveling back to Neross, Monroe and Co. land on a Planet called Miwang, which was a Soulra refuge planet. Apon landing in the capital of its Largest Continent, Monroe, Monty and Flora were sent to the Princess's Castle to find out that they were part of an Ancient Bloodline of Soulra that Ruled over the entire race. Monroe and his family also learned that thier ansestors sealed away a dark force that was born into thier family. And it was this same dark force that destroied thier true home. Now with the knowlage of the past given to them by Miwang's Princess (All that she could tell them) they decided to resume thier journey back home After a few days, the group returns to Neross. The researchers that called for them before they were sent to Mobius met up with them telling them that there was a group of people that called themselves Black Chaos. They followed the distoration in the lab when Monroe and they others went to investagate it. but when they were about to raid the lab, the distoration caused an explosion that tore open a small hole in space time sending Black Chaos into another part of the Galaxy. Having the feeling that they would be back for revenge, Monroe told the people of the planet about Planet Areth and that they could all live over there. After coming to a desision, half of the planet decided to stay while the other half left for planet Areth. The reason why some people choose to not leave Neross claimed to want the planet to have some life on it and for it not to be overran by unkown forces. Monroe and the people of Neross used the warp drive on the ship to travel back to Planet Areth to prevent the loss of time. Once arriving on the planet, everyone desided to use a machine to place buildings and other things made from data aquired from Neross, and thus Planet Areth was finally complete. But dark forces were watching them. And things will start to get tougher for the heroes. Lady Thorn and Lady Athena Arc In the area of Raeth's Galaxy closest to Raeth and Areth, a group of Flagships approach the newly created world after a long and tiring voyage. They landed near the Nipnuk Mountian Area and proceeded to building a stronghold. Once it was complete, the flag of the group was raised. The Flag of Black Chaos! Black Chaos followed Monroe's ship to Planet Areth in hopes of getting revenge on him for sending them across the Galaxy. They were made out of a large army of women both beautiful and deadly. This army was broken down into 3 Groups: Thorn, Athena, and Rose. These stand for the 3 Heads of the group, they are: Lady Thorn, who's hair is covered with plant thorns, Lady Athena, who takes pride in her hair and in her Psychic Powers. And the Leader and Founder of Black Chaos, Madame Rose. Nobody has ever challenged her and lived to tell about it. Rose commands her two Commanders to infiltrate Marble City and to try and get close to Monroe and his Family. Rose decided to try and say back unless she was needed, Thorn used her plant abilities to try and impress Flora, and Athena slowly gained Monty's heart, so he could fall in love with her. The first of the trio to challenge the heroes was Lady Thorn. She had Flora become close friends with her and used her thorns to poison her. She then hid herself in the Botani Jungle one Continent up. Monroe decided to go alone to try and rescue Flora and to get the cure for her. After a few new adventures and meeting new friends, Monroe tracked Lady Thorn down and challenged her to a duel. Monroe dodged her thorn hair assults and knocked her onto her back. When he cured Flora, Thorn tried to make a desperation move to try and shove Monroe off of the Jungle's Main Skyscraper, but failed when Flora used her powers over plant manulipation to summon a bunch of vines to push Monroe out of the way in time. Thorn however fell off the edge and tried to use her hair to graple onto it, but Flora who was in a state of anger (which is very rare) used her powers to controll Thorn's Thorn-Vine hair into swinging her downwards where she fell to her death. Thus ending the wrath of Lady Thorn. Apon hearing of Thorn's defeat, Athena who was now emotionally attached to Monty was given orders to kill him by any means nessariary. Her assistant, Pam, who also had feelings for Monty, tries to talk her into sparing Monty's life, and quitting the Black Chaos. When she refused, she found out that she had feelings to Montry, who had been helping Pam with her illness. Mistaking him for cheating on her, Athena brought the two of them into the first place her and Monty met: Shiva's Ice Park. Monroe and Flora caught wind of the trap and faught their way though minions only to be stopped by a force field in the middle of the main rink. Athena used her secret ability of psychokinesis to send in sharp pices of ice and surroundings towards montry, who didnt want to harm her at all. When she finally struck him, he told himself that he had no choice but to finish her. She sent out a huge psychic blast as a final move. Unable to maneuver around it, Pam had to divein pushing himout of the way but in the process breaking the lower part of her body. Thinking that she was dieing, Monty's power grew due to his anger causing him to send a finishing blast towards Athena who was then dispatched. Monty then threw the hair locket that she had given him away and walked off carrying Pam in his arms. Madame Rose Arc A month passed by. And two of the 3 generals were wiped out leaving Rose to command the armies on her own, starting a war on Areth Soul Fighters Ultima Tournament Volume 5 Volume 6